Camping with the Death Note crew
by BeyondBirthdayfan9
Summary: I made this with Miyumi on Quizilla. We were Rping and we ecided to make a story. She helped me with mistakes and much more, but I typed it.


** We're all are at HQ.I'm hanging out with Miyumi and Light walked up to L."Hey,L?Can we have a vacation?We all can go camping?."But we're in the middle of the Kira investagation."L said."Oh come on L. We all could use a little break and camping sounds like fun."I said."Okay fine we're going camping,but we're only going for a few days."L said."Finally we can have a break off of the Kira case." Light said."Go and get packed now,so we can leave soon."L said. We all went to our rooms on the other floors in the hotel."Miyumi I can't believe L is letting us go camping."I said."Yeah.'Miyumi said and went into her room. I went into my room and started to pack some of my things. I packed the stuff I need to go camping with.**

** When I was done packing I went downstairs to the 's already two in the afternoon."We are waiting for a few more people to get down here."L said."Hi Sarah."Matt said."Hi"I walks down he stairs and walks over to Matt,Near and me."Hey you guys."Miyumi said."."Near said."Hi."I said."Hey."Matt said.**

** Everybody else started to come down the everybody was ready. We left HQ and went to the car."We're goig to use the van,so everybody is in one car."L said."Okay."We all said. We all got into the car one at a time. "Um...Sarah can I sit by you."Near asked."Sure."I said. I sitting in between Mello and and Miyumi are sitting else is behind us expect for Matsuda who is driving and Miyumi and Matt are sitting in front of us. Matsuda drove off."Sarah do you want to play with some of my toys with me."Near asked blushing."Sure.I have nothing to do."I said.**

** Near and me started to play with his toys."I wanted Mello and me to sit by our selves because I really like him."I thought. Matt is playing his video games. Miyumi just sat there."Hey Miyumi do you want to play one of my video games."Matt asked."Sure."Miyumi said. Matt gave Miyumi his other DS."Thanks."Miyumi said."Your welcome."Matt said. Miyumi is now playing a video game now."I wonder when we'll get there."I thought.I was playing with mello puppet."Hey Mello do you think this looks like you.'I asked jokeingly."No.'Mello said."Yes it even got the scar."I and me was getting angry."Why is Sarah playing with Near he's an albino weirdo."Mello thought.**

** I was getting tired of being in the car.I wanted to be at the camp already."L are we almost there."I said turning around."Yeah."L said."Okay.I said."Finally."I thought."Finally we're almost there.I hate being stuck in a car for a long time."Mello said.I gave Near his toys back and he put them back into a box."Do you need help carrying your stuff Sarah."Near asked blushing."No I got it. Thanks for asking."I said.**

** Everybody got out of the car and went to the trunk to get their was helped getting the stuff out of the everybody got their stuff we all start walking down a path leading farther into the woods."I hate being in the woods because all of the bugs and other things."Mello said."I just don't like the bugs."I said.**

** We walked down a long narrow path.I kept hearing rustleing noises in the background."It's probably animals."I thought. We kept walking for like 20 minutes till we got to the campsite."Finally we're at the campsite."Near said."Yeah."Matt said."Let's set up camp and pick someone to be in a tent with."L said."I get Light."Misa said."Near do you want to be tent buddies."Miyumi asked."Yeah sure."Near said."I wanted to be with Sarah but I couldn't say no to Miyumi."Near thought."Umm...Mello do you want to be tent buddies."I aksed."I guess."Mello said taking a bit of his choclate bar.**

** We all helped to set up camp.I went into my tent and got my bed ready so everybody else. Mello looked a little mad."Umm... Mello are you okay."I asked."Yeah I'm fine."Mello said."Oh okay you just looked mad about something."I said."I'm not mad about anything."Mello said."Okay I'm just checking."I said."I know."Mello said. I went back out to the they were roasting marshmallows."Sarah over here." Matt said.I walked where Matt was and sat down in the chair next to him. Mello came out and sat next to and Miyumi came out of the tent."Miyumi over here."I said grabbing some marshmallows."Miyumi and Near came over to us.**

** "Want some marshmallows you two."Matt asked."Sure."Miyumi said. Miyumi grabbed a couple of marshmallows and started to roast them in the fire with a stick."Sarah is cute."Near thought. Mello was eating the marshmallows with his chocolate. I was getting tired so when I finished eating my roasted marshmallows i went off to my tent."Good night everyone."I said."Good night Sarah."everyone said. I went into my tent and laid down on my blackets and went to sleep.**

** I woke sometime in the early morning it was a still dark out but a little light. I sat up and heard footsteps,voices and rustling outside of the tent.I went over to wake him up."Mello wake up there is someone outside of the tent."I whispered to him."It's probably someon in our group doing something out there."Mello said."Mello I hear voices that I never heard,rustling noises and ."I listened for a minute."Okay I'll check it out."Mello said putting his pants and shirt on because he was wearing his black boxer shorts and I looked away.**

** We slowly and quietly walked over to the door and opened it slowly and looked out of the door."Oh my god."I whispered. We saw blood on the ground from the tent next to us going into the woods. Mello and me got out of the tent and slowly walked over to the tent next to ours."Okay we'll go in on three."Mello said."Okay."I said."1...2...3"Mello said. Mello opened the door to find a few blood spots and a knife with a note under it.I walked over to the knife and picked up. Mello grabbed the note."What does it say."I asked. Mello looked worried."It...says that he's after you and Miyumi for he is stalking the camp and he's going to get more of us if we're not careful."Mello said worriedly."W-why is he after Miyumi and me."I asked nervously."I don't know but I do know this."Mello said."What."I asked."That I'm not letting you or Miyumi out of my sight."Mello said."."I said."Your welcome lets go and tell the others about this."Mello said."'s tent is this."I asked."It's Light's and Misa."Mello said."So Light and Misa are with...the psychotic person."I asked."Yes."Mello said.**

** Mello and me got out of the tent and woke everyone everyone was outside of their tents and there were all sitting down exceptfor Mello and me."What is this about and where is Light and Misa."Mikami said."She's getting to that."Mello said."Well I woke up and I heard voices,rustling noises and footsteps outside of my tent so I woke Mello up and we went to investagate what I went to Light' and Misa's tent and found a note."I said."What does the note say."L said."it says that he's after Miyumi and me and that he's stalking the we're not careful more us will be kidnaped."Mello said."Okay Miyumi and Sarah you're not allowed to leave this campsite at all and Mello,Matsuda,Mikami,amd Near will protect you."L said."Whatever you hear don't leave this campsite."Mikami said."Okay."I said."Okay we won't."Miyumi said.**

** L and Matt left the campsite to look for Light and Misa while the rest of us is back at the camp."What should we do."Miyumi asked."I don't know just sit here and wait for them to come back."I'm not just going to sit here."I said."Me neither."Miyumi said."Well L told us to stay here."Matsuda said."Matsuda do you want to find Light and Misa or not and let that guy probably kill them."Mello said."No."Matsuda said."Then come on we needto get into groups."Mello said."We all need to stick together becasue there isn't enough of us to split up into groups."I said."Okay fine but stay close to each other and on't go off by yourself."Mello said."We're won't go off by ourselves."Near said."Okay no let's go."Mello said getting his gun.**

** We all got close to each other and went into the was a rustling noise around us and what sounded like people talking."Is there anybody else in these woods."Matsuda asked."No."Mello siad."Then why is there people talking and rustling noises around us."Matsuda said."I don't know but it's kind of creepy."I said.'Yeah."Miyumi said. We got to another path in the woods and then heard a high pitched all got scared. mello got his gun out."Guys are you okay."Mello asked"Yeah."Miyumi said."Yeah."I said."Yes."Near all turned around to see Matsuda was a few drops of blood on the ground and on some of these trees."How is there blood on the tree."I asked."That's a great question. I don't know."Mello said."Well I'm going back to the camp."I said."Me too."Miyumi said. **

** We all ran back to the camp."Was that Matsuda's scream."I asked."No because if it was I wouldn't be able to heard."Near said."It sounded like it came from the left to us."Mello said."It could have been Misa."Near said."Maybe."Miyumi said."This is getting scary."I said."Yeah it is."Mello said. L came back to the camp."Hey guys."L said."L did you hear that scream."I said."Yeah it sounded like Misa's scream."L said."Where's Matt."I asked."I don't know after that scream Matt was gone."L said. Then we all heard an evil laugh."What...was...that."I said nervously."I don't know but get behind me."L got his gun out."Who's there."Mello was another evil laugh."Okay. I'm scraed."I said."Yep me too."Miyumi said."Near,Mikami are you okay."I asked."Yeah."Mikami said."Near."I said. No answer."Where's Near."Miyumi said." don't know."Mikami said."Oh no."I said.**

** We all stood there for 10 minutes but nothing happened."What are we going to do it's getting late."Miyumi said."I guess we all go to bed and get a lot of rest for tomorrow."L said."Okay."I said."Everybody is going to sleep in one tent.'L said**

** We all went into a tent."Okay Sarah and Miyumi will sleep in the middle and the rest of us around them."L said."Okay."Mello said. Soon everbody fell asleep.**

** When I got up it was late is up now."Today we are going to look for the others."L said."Okay."We all said."Mello,Sarah,and Miyumi are going and I will go together."L said."Okay."Miyumi said. We all got out of the tent and got into our is leading Miyumi and me."I really don't like doing this."Miyumi said."Yeah."Mello said.**

** When we were walking I thought I saw a guy who looked like L but the other guy has a knife with blood on it and on his clothesa and face."Miyumi look.I said."What."Miyumi said turning to where I was pointing."Who is that."Miyumi said."I don't know."I said. Miyumi and me got scared."Mello look."Miyumi said."What."Mello said turning to where Miyumi and me were pointing."What I don't see anything."Mello said."Sarah and me just saw a guy who looks like L."Miyumi 's eyes widen."What is it."I said. There was another creepy evil laugh.**

** "Where is that coming from."Miyumi asked."I don't know."I said."Mello."Miyumi said turning around to see Mello not there."Where's Mello.'Miyumi said. I turned around."I don't know."I said."I'm getting scared."Miyumi said."Me too but we still need to look."I said."I know. Let's hold hands so we are next to each other and know that the other is still there."Miyumi said."Okay."I said. We held on to each others hands. We walked down a long narrow were voices,footsteps and rustling noise all around us."I'm scared."Miyumi thought.**

** We followed the path for quiet a while now."What's going to happen to the others."Miyumi asked."I don't know but I hope they're be okay."I said."Sarah look."Miyumi said pointing to another campsite."What."I said turning around to see a campsite."Let's go the bushes up there."I said."O-okay.'Miyumi said nervosly. We walked slowly to the bushes at the end of the was a few blood spot on the ground.I heard people trying to scream from the tent that at the other end of the camsite."Miyumi go back to our camp and see if L or Mikami are there.I'll go look up by the tent."I said."No I want to be with you through this whole thing."Miyumi said."Miyumi if you don't go the other might not live or something."I said."Okay."Miyumi said.**

** Miyumi ran off up the path."I hope Sarah will be alright."Miyumi thought. She ran up the path till she came up the another one that went to a different direction."What way should I go."Miyumi thought. Then she went to the path that went to the right. She ran up to the campsite to find no one is there."Where could L and Mikami be."Miyumi thought.**

** I backed away and walked around the campsite til I got five feet from the tent.I heard people trying to scream still."I hope they are okay."I thought. I walked slowly to the tent now I'm about three feet from the tent. I heard someone talking inside."Shut up if you want to live."Someone said."That must be the kidnaper."I thought.I tried to move closer to the tent but I made a twig snap."Hold on I'll be back."Someone said."Oh dear."I thought. **

** Miyumi was getting scared for L and Mikami."I guess I have to look around."Miyumi thought. She walked in the woods again. She went down another heard Footsteps,voices,and rustling noises around her again."These woods are so 's like it's haunted."Miyumi thought. She kept walking til she bumped into Mikami and L.".Sarah and me found where the kidnaper is."Miyumi said."Where's Sarah."L said."She's at the camp looking around."Miyumi said."Oh need to get there quickly."L said."Okay."Miyumi said. They started to run to the campsite.**

** "Crap.I really need L,Mikami,and Miyumi here right now."I thought. I backed up and tried to run but someone grabbed the back of my shirt."Where do you think you're going Sarah."He said."Oh...Ummm...back to my camp."I said."You're not going back."He said. He knocked me out.**

** Mikami,L and Miyumi are running down a lot of paths til they fell in a hole."Who put this hole here."Mikami siad."The kidnaper."L said."Maybe."Mikami."Come on we need to get out."They tried to get out of the hole but it's to tall so they helped each other to get out of the they were done with that they ran as fast has the can."Who is this guy."Miyumi said."It's BB he's a serial killer."L said."Oh no.'Miyumi said.**

** When I woke up I was in the tent I was hands and feet are guy I saw yesturday was in front of me."You know the scream you heard."He said."Yeah."I said."That was your friend got so annoying so I killed her and I'm Beyond Birthday."He said."Why did you kill her.I know she can get annoying but we all were her frind."I yelled crying."Well she kept yelling and kicking at me so I killed her."BB said.'Why are you after Miyumi and me."I yelled."Wouldn't you like to know."BB said."Umm...Yeah I want to know."I said."Well I'm not going to tell you. Now stop yelling or I'll kill you."BB said**

** "What does he want with us."Miyumi said."He wants you two because He likes one of you but we don't know who."L said.' Oh my god. Sarah I hope he doesn't hurt her."Miyumi said."He probably won't."L said.."Is that the campsite."Mikami said."Yeah.'Miyumi said. They all ran to he camp."Okay quietly go to the tent."L said. They walked quietly to the tent while they were in woods still."I hear people in the tent."Miyumi said."We can too."Mikami said. They got to the tent."What should we do."Miyumi said."Draw the guy out of the tent."L whispered."Who should do that."Miyumi said. "You. Mikami and me will hide and whn he comes out we will fight him."L said."Okay."Miyumi said. Miyumi walked to the tent and picked up a stick and broke it.**

** "I need to think of somehow to get out of here."I thought."Where's your friend Miyumi."BB said."She went to get L and Mikami."I said."L's here."BB said smiling."."I said."Well this is going to be fun."BB said getting two knives."What are you going to do to him."I yelled."Oops."I thought."I told you to not yell didn't I."BB said."Yeah."I whispered."So don't yell or the next time I will kill you."BB said."Okay.'I said."Well I'm going to kill L and who's with him."BB said."Oh no Miyumi."I Thought. There was a cracking sound from outside."Don't you dare scream for help or try to escape."BB said. BB went outside to check out what the noise was.**

** BB came around the tent to see Miyumi standing there scared out of her mind."Hello Miyumi."BB said."H-Hi."Miyumi said. BB cut the back of the tent where everybody is."Oh my god what di you do to them."Miyumi yelled. BB grabbed Near and put his knife to his neck."Where is L and the other guy."BB said.L and Mikami came out from behind a tree."Hello L."BB said."B."L said.**

** I looked around for a knife. I saw one by the door of the tent.I crawled over there and picked up and stuck it into the ground and started to get the ropes off of my I finished with that I cut the rope around my feet and went into the other room of the tent.I saw a big huge cut in the back of the tent and saw Near gone."Mello."I said."Sarah...is that...you."Matt said painfully."Yeah."I said."Is Mello going to be okay."I asked."I don't...know he...got...hurt...pretty badly."Matt said painfully.I untied all of them."Mello wake up."I said.**

** "Sarah."Miyumi yelled and ran into the hole in the tent.B dropped Near.L and B are fighting."You're not going to win B."L yelled."Yes I am."B said. cutting L with his knife."L kicked B in the stomach and sent him flying into a tree trunk."Mikami go check the others."L yelled.'Okay."Mikami said. Miakmi ran into the tent."Sarah,Miyumi are you okay."Mikami said."Yeah."Miyumi said.**

** "Mello please wake up."I yelled crying."Mikami came into the tent and came over to us."What's wrong."Mikami said."Mello won't wake up."I said crying.**

** L came into the tent."What's wrong."L said."Mello won't wake up."Mikami said."Mello."L yelled."Mello wake up."Miyumi said.."He's not waking up."I said crying."I ran into the other room of the tent."I'll go comfort her."Mikami said."Okay."Miyumi said."Okay."L said."Mello please don't be dead."I thought."Hi Sarah."Mikami said."Hi."I said."I'm sure he'll wake up."Mikami said."No he won't I tried 's dead."I said and L kept trying to wake him up.**

** BB got up and went over to Near."Miyumi."BB looked at BB."No leave him alone."Miyumi yelled."He's not breathing much just like Mello over there."BB said pointing at Mello."Don't hurt him."Miyumi said."Why should I."BB said."Because he my friend."Miyumi had his knife at Near's neck.L got out of the tent and kicked BB in the face. BB went flying backwards. His knife and Near fell. L walked over to BB and handcuffed him.**

** "Mello will wake up."Mikami said."I'm going to try again."I said getting up. I walked in the other room and went over by Mello."Mello wake ."I yelled shaking came into the room and he came over to me."Sarahh go and check if everybody is alright in here."Mikami said."Okay."I said. I walked over to Light who looked really bad."Light wake up."I moans."Wat."Light said."Are you okay."I asked."Yeah."Light said. I helped him to sit up."I'm in pain but I'll be fine. Are you okay."Light said."That's good your okay. Mello won't wake up."I said still crying. I went over to Matsuda."Matsuda wake up."I said."I can't believe Mello won't wake up."I thought.**

** Matsuda moaned."Matsuda are you okay."I aksed."Yeah."Matsuda said. I helped him to sit is already up.I went back over to was waking up."Mello."I said and hugged him when he sat up."I was so wooried that you wouldn't wake up."I said crying."I'm okay now Sarah."Mello said. I let him go."I'm happy that you are now."I said.**

** Miyumi ran over to Near to see if he was opene his eyes and smilied at Miyumi."Near you're okay."Miyumi said."Yeah I'm just in a little pain that's all."Near said.I came out of the tent."Miyumi Mello finally woke up."I said."He 's great."Miyummi said smiling."I guess Near is awake."I said."Yeah."Miyumi said.**

** L grabbed B's arm and took him to the tent."So is everyone alright to go back to our campsite."L said."Yeah."Light said."Yeah."Matsuda said. Everyone got up painfully. Miyumi and I helped Near and Mello to his feet."Thanks."Mello said."Thanks you two."Near said."Your welcome."Miyumi said."Your welcome."I said. I helped Near back to our helped Mello back to our campsite.**

** We got back to our camp. Miyumi and me put Mello and Near on a chair. Light,Matusda,and Matt sat down on a chair. L put BB on a chair and handcuffed him to it."I'm sorry Light for Misa."L said."Thanks."Light said. L,Mikami,Miyumi and me got a person to help with their we finished with helping them we all went to bed except L who watched BB.**

** I got up late in the morning. I went outside of the tent to see everone is walking and feeling much better."Hi Sarah."Near said.'Hi Near."I said."Thanks for helping me and being worried for me."Near said and gave me a kiss on the lips.I was shocked I never knew that Near would do that. Near blushed an walked away.**

** Mello went over to where Miyumi was sitting."Hi Miyumi."Mello said."Hi."Miyumi said."Thanks again for helping me yestuday."Mello said."Your welcome."Miyumi said. Mello kissed blushed and walked away."Aww he's scared and he blushe."Miyumi said. I walked over to Miyumi."Near just kissed me."I said."Mello kissed me."Miyumi said."I think Near like me and Mello likes you."I said."Yeah."Miyumi said."Everyone go pack so we can leave."L yelled. Everybody went to their tent and started to pack their things.**

** When everybody was done we walked to the cars.I walked passed BB. When I passed BB he kissed me on the lips. I was shocked after what he did he kisses me. I looked at BB and saw him blushing. L walked him to the car.**

**Miyumi walked passed L and she passed him BB kissed her on the lips."Why does he kiss me after all he did."Miyumi thought. Everybody put their stuff in the trunk and got into the car."Uh...mello can I talk to you."I asked Mello."Sure."Mello said. Mello and me walked away from everyone else."Mello I had a crush on you for quiet a while now."I said blushing."Really."Mello said smilming."Yeah."I said."Sarah do you want to be my girlfriend then."Mello said."Yeah."I said smiling."'s sit together in the van."Mello said."Okay."I said.**

** Miyumi saw me talking to went over to Near."Near can I talk to you."Miyumi said."Yeah sure." Near said."Well Near for quiet a while I had a crush on you and I as wondering...if you want to be m boyfriend."Miyumi said."Yeah sure.I would love too."Near said."Yes."Miyumi thought.**

** Everyone got into the van. I was sitting by Mello and was was sitting next to Near. I was happy that Miyumi and me we both got the guy we like. Matsuda drove off and we headed to we got to HQ L put BB in jail for what he did.**


End file.
